


Wishes

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: "I’ll be your possession."Happy IoTsumu Day!





	1. Another Day with One Another

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for nearly a year for this day to come.
> 
> Based off from Iori's lines to Tsumugi in Chapter 14, Section 4, Part 2 of the Main Story.

Everything was white.

 

The sky was dyed a pale gray with the endless sea of sage-colored trees covered by the endless amounts of snow. The ground was littered with piles upon piles of flakes that seemed to fall from the heavens.

 

With his nimble fingers, the male flips another page of his book.

 

The pages had aged with colors of yellow and brown, the outside leather that had covered the paper were now worn-out and dirty. The ink that spelled out each word were faded at the curves of the letters, the dried black liquid blended with the material.

 

His legs cross on top of one another, the velvet fabric of his pants creasing. As his thin hand held the book, he rests his head on his left palm as he read. His indigo eyes look back and forth, left and right as he immerses himself into the story, only taking the time to breathe and blink. His chest rises up and down in a pattern, the silk white shirt matching the outside scenery as his feminine lashes flutter occasionally.

 

The male was enjoying his morning with a book, until there was a knock on his bedroom door.

 

“Iori-san? Are you awake?” The male faintly hears the voice from the girl calling his name on the other side of the wall. He imagines the image of the blonde girl behind the door, whose lovely smile she had plastered on her face made a one small of his own unknowingly show.

 

“Come in, Tsumugi-san.” Without even looking up from his book, Iori responds with no hesitation.

 

With a creak, the door of his room opens and he looks up, seeing the familiar face of the female appearing. Her blonde locks fall softly against her shoulders, and her crimson-rose eyes shine and stand out from the usual dull environment.

 

“Good morning. I made breakfast for you.” Her sweet voice automatically fills his ears as she gently opens the door, the dishes clattering and shuffling as she attempts to maintain balance. He twitches in instinct to help her, but stops himself, knowing how independent and determined she would be to deny his assistance.

 

“Ah, thank you.” Iori looks to the tray of food that Tsumugi held, seeing the napkin with a set of chopsticks neatly placed on top.

 

A bowl of fluffy white rice steams, the hot air flowing and becoming one with air within his cold room. Along the side, a small plate of perfectly baked salmon glistens with its natural oils flowing through each orange flake of the fish. On another plate, a rolled omelette is sliced up neatly, hints of melty mozzarella running through every single layer folded over. Next sits a bowl of miso soup, the broth cloudy from the miso paste and suspensions consisting of ivory tofu, clumps of leafy greens, and clips of scallions. Finally, a cup of coffee filled with plenty of fresh cream and sweetened with sugar finishes the meal.

 

Iori stares at the tray of food before responding, as if he was studying each component of the dishes.

 

“It’s quite reminiscent of a traditional Japanese breakfast.”

 

“Yes! I figured it’s good to mix it up a little bit, so I decided to take some of food I remember eating back at my hometown!” Tsumugi beams, a cheery aura surrounding her as she strolls over to the small table where he sat. She manages not to spill a single drop of food as she places the hefty tray down on the surface.

 

“I see. Thank you for the meal.” Iori closes his book with a soft thump, placing it on the table right next to the tray. His pale hand reaches for the chopsticks, before he stops in his motion.

 

“...Ah, Tsumugi-san. You should join me as well.” The male looks back to Tsumugi, who was already halfway from the doorway by the time he realized it. She turns around quickly, clearly hearing the male’s words as her face was a mix of uncertainty and hidden excitement.

 

“Huh, really?!” She exclaims with her voice clearly eager, in which Iori couldn't help but slightly grin in response.

 

“Yes, I’ll be pleased if you can accompany me.”

 

“It’ll be happy to, Iori-san! I’ll be right back, I have to go get my portion!” The girl runs out of the door of his bedroom, leaving Iori to listen her small footsteps against the wooden stairway and shoes clattering against the kitchen flooring. He stares at open door without a word, before shortly commenting with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“What a cute person."


	2. Small Talk in the Bedroom

_Hey, Tsumugi-san._

_Yes, Iori-san?_

_Do you wish for anything?_

_‘Wish’?_

_Do you have something you want? If you do, I can make sure you have it. If it’s anything that you want, I’ll get it for you._

_Hm... Nothing that I can think of right now, I’m satisfied with what I have. Besides, being with Iori-san makes me very happy with my life as it is!_

_I see..._

_But, I would like to reunite with my father again..._

_Your father, huh...?_

_Yes, I haven’t seen him once since I was sent here. The villagers won’t let me inside so don’t know how he’s holding up in the village by himself..._

_..._

_Ah, I don’t mean that I want to leave this place! I’m very content here with you, Iori-san!_

_No, I understand. It’s only natural that you want to see your family again._

_Iori-san... ...Do you have a wish, Iori-san?_

_Me?_

_Yes! Since you asked me, I thought I should ask you the same!_

_...It’s a secret._

_Huh...? ...Ah, that’s not fair, Iori-san!_

_Fufu, I’ll tell you one day. So always stay with me, Tsumugi-san._

_...Hehe, that goes without saying, Iori-san! I’ll always be by your side!_


	3. Wishes on a Cold Day

Tsumugi was sound asleep on his lap, her faint breathing barely audible in the vacant room. There was no noise in the entire house other than the inhales and exhales of the girl dozing off. The outside was deadly silent, their isolation from the rest of the world visible.

 

With his darken eyes, he observes her breathing patterns, seeing her chest rise up and down. Up and down, in a constant rhythm.

 

What seemed like hours passed. There was a long stillness, before he opens his mouth to speak once more.

 

“...I’ll become yours.”

 

Iori whispers to the young girl resting on his chest, gripping and entwining her silky and petite hands in his own.

 

“I’ll be your possession.”

 

Feeling her warmth, feeling her pulse, feeling the fact that she was alive right in front of him, made him feel endless amounts of joy.

 

He moves slowly and gently, making sure not to wake Tsumugi. Iori gingerly kisses her on the forehead, his icy yet soft lips touching the surface of her skin. She shivers in his hold, as if in response to his affectionate gesture.

 

“I want to make your dream come true. No matter at what cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I didn't add enough hints so here's the basic backstory:
> 
> In an alternate universe, Iori lives by himself in a European-style house in the middle of a deep forest. He was cursed to be immortal and in result was banished to live isolated from the rest of the world. He spends most of his time reading and taking walks around the area.
> 
> During one of his walks, he finds Tsumugi nearly freezing to death and takes her back to his home. He learns that she was banished from her village and left to die because of something (you can see I didn't go into much detail about this). Iori decides to let her stay with him and they live together isolated from the world. Tsumugi, as she is still a human, has to buy food for herself but eventually she convinces that they should have meals together even if Iori doesn't need to eat.
> 
> Their relationship can be taken platonically or romantically, although I made it more with the intention of romance. But there is the fact that Iori wants to become Tsumugi's and make her dream of meeting her father once more come true, no matter what. Can it be taken either way? Probably.


End file.
